harry et clara une histoire de famille
by gleeksforever98
Summary: Clara a été adopté elle vit a New York et veux devenir professeur, elle n'a pas de nom de famille et commence a chercher ses véritable parents, ses parents adoptifs la guide vers l'Angleterre pendant ce temps Harry vit avec Ginny et leurs fils James a Londres que ce passe-t-il quand Ginny passe a Poudlard et rencontre une nouvelle professeur qui ressemble énormément a Lily Potter ?
1. Prologue: Qui suis-je ?

Prologue : QUI SUIS-JE ?  
Cela fessait sept ans que Harry Potter avait vaincu voldemort et comme chaque sorcier de cette planète je l'admirais, je n'étais pas fanatique comme certaine personne mais quand même oh j'ai oublié de me présenter je m'appelle Clara Lily Smith en faite je n'est pas de nom de famille mes parents adoptifs ne voulais pas m'en donner un sans mon autorisation, mais je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver mes parents biologique il y a bien une raison pour la quelle il m'ont abandonner. J'ai 23 ans et je travaille au bureau américain du ministère de la magie avant d'avoir l'age de devenir professeur de défense contre les force du mal. J'ai postulé à New wizard school l'école où j'ai étudié. Mais je crois que cela ne donneras rien je n'ai jamais aimé cette école et mes seules amies sont morte tué par des mangemorts. Nous sommes le 1er juillet 2005 et ce soir-là je devais mangé chez mes parents, quand je fus arrivé tout étais silencieux j'ouvris la porte de la maison et ma mère me sauta directement dessus.

- Clara tu es là !

- Oui maman je suis là il y a un problème ?

- Non mais avec ton père nous devons te parlé viens. Dit-elle en me tirant vers la table de la salle a manger.

- Ha chérie tu es là ! Dit mon père

- bon expliqué moi ce changement d'attitude ! Dis-je en assaillant

- bon écoute on sait que la New wizard school t'a refusé et que tu ne veux pas retrouvé tes vrais parents mais... commença ma mère

- ah non alors ça va pas recommencer ! Je vous ait déjà dis que je m'enfichais. Dis-je en m'énervant

- oui ma chérie mais tu le doit on ta adopté en Angleterre alors ta mère a envoyer un dossier a l'école de Poudlard pour..

- attend attend à Poudlard ? C'est l'un des meilleurs école de Sorcelleries du monde !

- Je sais et tu as été accepter comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dit ma mère en souriant

- je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles ce qu'avait fait mes parents pour moi étais vraiment exceptionnelle si exceptionnelle que je me disait que cette fois je devrais les recherchés pour eux je sais ils meurent d'envies que je l'ai retrouvent et je dois avoué que pour la première fois de ma vie j'en ait aussi envie.

- oh maman merci mille fois dit-je en embrassant mes parents.

* * *

Ginny Potter dormais profondément Harry étant de garde cette nuit elle étais seule avec les enfants. Quand soudain elle fut réveiller par les cris d'un bébé elle soupira et sortis de son lit pour aller voir ce que voulais le bébé. Elle sortis de la chambre et entra dans la pièce d'à coté d'un coup de baguette magique alluma la lumière, dans le berceau au milieu de la pièce pleurais un petit garçon de tout juste un mois elle le pris dans ces bras et le berça pour le rendormir quand ce fus fait elle pris la couverture du berceau et sorti de la pièce tout en tenant dans les bras son fils quand elle entendis des cris dans l'autre pièce elle courut dans la pièce a coté ce qui réveilla le bébé dans ces bras qui ce remis a pleurer

- oh c'est pas vrai ! Dit-elle en allumant la lumière et c'est là quelle vu un petit garçon au bord des larmes assis dans son lit.

- Ginny j'ai peur Dit-il tout doucement

- oh que c'est-il passé il y a quelqu'un dans la maison ?

- Non j'ai fais un cauchemar

- oh viens là dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit pour lui faire un câlin

- Ginny je veux pas rester seul dit il

- oui je comprends viens avec moi Harry n'est pas là ce soir tu peux dormir avec moi

- d'accord merci

ils se dirigèrent tout les deux dans le lit de Ginny et elle en profita pour allé reposer James son fils dans son berceau vu qu'il c'était rendormis.

- Alors que ce passait-il dans ton cauchemar ?

- je voyait mes parents mourir Ginny tu les a bien connu toi ?

- Oui enfin un peu tu veux que je te parle d'eux ?

- Oui dit-il avec un petit sourire

- alors ils étaient tout les deux a griffondor et ton père a été professeur a poudlard un temps il étais un très bon professeur il étais courageux et c'étais quelqu'un de très bon il se battait pour un monde juste il est morte en héros pendant la dernière bataille Remus Lupin tu porte son prénom Teddy et ta mère elle étais drôle et amusant pas autant que George et ... elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase en pensant que cette personne lui manquait énormément

- et qui Ginny ?

- Et Fred

- qui est Fred ?

- c'étais mon frère il est mort pendant la guerre bon ta mère étais très amusant c'étais une metamorphomage comme toi et elle étais très courageuse elle est morte comme ton père tu sais je l'aimais beaucoup ta mère et comme beaucoup elle est morte.

- Ginny j'ai une question ?

- Oui ?

- tu l'aimais beaucoup ton frère ?

- Je l'adorais vraiment lui et oncle George étais les modèle a ne pas suivre mais je l'ai adorais quand même bon dort maintenant ta grand-mère vient tôt demain ! Bonne nuit Teddy

- bonne nuit Ginny

Ginny sourie et pensa a Fred, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin et ce dis que des qu'elle pourrait elle irait à poudlard déposé des fleurs sur le monument rendant hommage à tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde voici le premier chapitre vu que le premier n'étais qu'un prologue, vu que c'est ma première fiction sur ce site je me disais que si vous aviez des conseils ou remarquer des fautes d'orthographe ou encore des contestations sur mon histoire il serait sympa de m'en faire part pour que je m'améliore. en tout cas sachez que je suis très ouverte aux critiques tant qu'elles ne contiennent pas d'injure sinon sachez que je ne compte pas être très régulière avec les cours et même si nous sommes encore en vacances il arrive parfois comme tout écrivain qui se respecte que je connaisse une panne d'inspiration mais sachez que j'essayerais d'être le plus régulier possible mes chapitres seront posté dans une fourchette de 1 semaine à 1 mois tout dépends, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie de Clara et Harry.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : une première rencontre

ginny venait de transplaner à pré-au-lard, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de James elle passait une journée en dehors de la maison seule, Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que l'incident avec Teddy avait eut lieu et elle voulait aller à Poudlard sur la tombe de son frère Fred et ses amis Remus et nymphadora Lupin ainsi que beaucoup d'autre mort pendant cette guerre atroce. Elle commença à marcher en direction du château en repensant à tout se qui c'était passé à peine 7 ans plus tôt elle aurait dit que cela faisait plus tellement cette période était loin. Elle arriva devant la porte du château elle mit sa baguette dans le scanner magique permettant d'ouvrir la grande grille. Quand se fus fait elle se dépêcha de se dirigé vers le cimetière érigé au fond de la cour de l'école entre la forêt interdite et le lac, ce n'est pas quelle ne voulais pas voir ces anciens professeurs et amis mais elle préférait d'abord ce recueillir sur la tombe de ses amis. Elle posa des fleurs sur la tombe de nymphadora et remus et leurs parla de leur fils comme elle l'aimait et comme il leurs ressemblait. Puis s'approcha de la tombe de son frère déposa un bouquet de rose rouge qu'elle avait enchanté et qui brillait de mille feux puis elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe.

oh Fred si tu savais comme tu me manques, commença ginny. Les larmes aux yeux

d'un coté j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que la guerre est finis car tellement de chose se sont passé depuis et d'un autre coté j'ai de la peine à imaginé que ça fait déjà 7 ans que tu es mort. je t'aime Fred pas comme Georges parce que tu es son jumeau, pas comme maman ou papa parce que tu es leur fils, pas comme j'aime Harry parce que c'est mon mari ou comme James parce que c'est mon fils mais je t'aime comme le grand frère qui m'a toujours soutenu et accompagné, celui qui a compris le besoin que j'avais de venir à Poudlard ce soir-là,

Ginny s'arrêta un moment tellement les larmes qui coulait étaient nombreuses puis continua,

mais je comprends aussi le comportement de maman, je n'avais que 16 ans mais je sais aussi que si toi et georges ne m'aviez pas amener je l'aurais regretter toute ma vie alors merci Fred merci de m'avoir compris ce soir-là et merci d'avoir été un grand frère aussi drôle et courageux !

Soudain elle eut une idée qui rendraient hommage à tout les morts enterré ici mais surtout son grand frère. Elle pris sa baguette magique et fis apparaître une radio magique qu'elle posa sur la tombe là elle commença à chercher la bonne fréquence quand elle l'eut trouvé elle reprit sa baguette magique et la pointa en direction de la radio

_sonorus _dit elle puis elle pointa sa baguette en direction de sa gorge et répéta le sort

ensuite elle alluma la radio et le son commença à se rependre dans la cour du château puis elle commença à chanté

_you with the sad eyes, don't be discoureged...*_

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais à Poudlard et je m'entendais plus au moins bien avec tous les autres professeurs mais il y en a un que j'aimais plus que les autres en dehors de la directrice Minerva Mcgonagal qui m'avait aidé pour mes recherches mais pour l'instant je n'avait rien trouvé il s'appelait Neville Londubat il était professeur de Botanique et était un an plus grand que moi et il était aussi directeur de la maison de griffondor. Je sortit de mon bureau puis me dirigea vers la bibliothèque quand je le vis ce dirigé vers la sortie.

Neville ? Criais-je depuis le bout du couloir

oh Clara tu es là je me demandais où tu étais passé ? Dit-il

oh je préparais certain de mes cours pour l'année qui vient dit- je en souriant

oh d'accord moi je m'apprêtais à aller au serre pour régler quelques petites affaires tu veux venir avec moi ?

Heu non merci je... tu sais la botanique et moi c'est pas trop ça de toute façon je dois aller chercher un livre a la bibliothèque pour un cours pour les...heu cinquièmes année

oh d'accord on se voit à midi au trois balais pour mangé alors ?

Oui c'est ça à midi

il sortit dehors et moi je me rédigeais vers la bibliothèque je détestais mentir mais je ne voulais en aucun cas dire tout de suite à neville ma...heu situation familiale on va dire. je continuais mon chemin quand soudain j'entendis une mélodie douce et belle je continuais mon chemin quand soudain j'entendis une mélodie douce et belle puis une voix très douce et pleine sincérité

_oh i realize it's hard to take courage..._

elle venait de la cour du château puis curieuse je partis dans l'autre direction pour découvrir d'où venait cette voix.

* * *

dès que je fus dehors j'entendis une musique accompagnée d'une voix retentirent au loin je regardai l'horizon et ne vis rien je me dit que cela venait de mon imagination jusqu'à que j'aperçoivent quelqu'un bougé dans les branches du cimetière et que je me rende compte que la musique venait de là je m'approchais lente et écoutais la douce voix qui se propageait.

_in a world full of people you can lose sight of it all and the darkness still inside tou can make you feel so smile_

quand je fus assez proche je reconnus la chevelure rousse de mon amie de toujours Ginny weasley maintenant Potter et compris qu'elle accomplissait un hommage à sa façon

_but i see your true colors, shining through_

elle se retourna et me vit elle se précipita vers moi tout en continuant à chanté et me pris la main puis elle s'approcha de la tombe de colin crivey l'un de nos amis morts pendant la guerre et on enchaîna ensemble la suite du refrain

_but i see your true colors and that's why i love you, so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow_

* * *

je le vis qui me regardait mon ami de toujours Neville il semblait avoir compris la raison de mon comportement et je courrais vers lui pour le salué tout en ne m'arrêtant pas de chanter bien sur et je le conduisais vers la tombe de colin, il était un ami très proche pour moi et étais mort lui aussi pendant la guerre puis neville me suivis sur le refrain nous chantions en coeur devant la tombe de notre ami comme si il était en train de nous écouter puis à la fin du refrain neville s'arrêta pour me laissé continué seule je lui fis un regard reconnaissant d'être avec moi et de me laissé chanté puis me dirigea vers la tombe de Rémus et Dora.

_show me a smile then, don't be unhappy can't remember when i last saw you laughing, if this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear you call me up because you know i'll be there_

pendant que je chantais ces paroles je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Neville avec un sourire car il chantait des paroles qui il y a quelques années on lui aurait chanté à lui pour lui redonner du courage même si en ce moment pour nous ces paroles avait un tout autre sens. puis pour le refrain je m'approchais du centre ou tronnais un monument pour tout les morts que cette guerre avaient fait que ce soit la première ou la deuxième fois et commença à chanter neville me rejoint bien vite.

_and i'll see your true colors shining though..._

* * *

je me dirigeai vers le son qui m'émerveillait comme avant on aurait dit qu'il y avait une autre voix qui résonnait derrière celle de la chanteuse.

_i see your true colors and that's why i love you..._

j'hésitais a m'approcher quand je vis que cela venait du cimetière des combattants peut-être que la ou les personnes présentes voulait seulement rendre hommage à leurs amis ou famille ?

_so don't be afraid..._

mais il se pouvait aussi que la personne ou les personnes présente était là seulement pour le plaisir de chanter.

_to let them show your true colors, true colors..._

mais trop curieuse je me décidai à entrer au pire je ferrais comme si je venais voir un défunt me dit-je

_are beautiful like a rainbow..._

je m'avançais entre les tombes et vu une jeune femme aux cheveux roux presque carotte qui devait avoir mon âge debout devant une tombe, elle était avec quelqu'un à cause des branches des arbres je ne voyais pas très bien mais ils étaient tous les deux dos à moi et la jeune femme rousse, chantait sa voix était magnifique et pleine de sincérité.

_if this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear you call me up because you know i'll be there and i see your true colors shining though, i see your true colors and that's why i love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors..._

mais c'est Neville à coté de la femme, est-ce qu'il la connaît ? que fait-il là ?

_true colors, see your true colors shining though i see your true colors and that's why i love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors, true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow_

* * *

je venait de finir de chanter et je regardai neville avec un sourire sincère

salut Gin' dit il simplement

salut nev' dit-je

alors comment vas ton petit monstre ? me demanda-t-il

oh James très bien je l'ai laissé avec Harry aujourd'hui et toi ?

oh bien juste que Luna me manque comme Fred, Remus et colin et plein d'autre personne

oui c'est vrai tu sais parfois j'aimerais remonter le temps me retrouvé en 97 il y avait la guerre et poudlard était dans un état désastreux en plus harry n'était pas là mais...

mais ils étaient encore là !

oui mais c'est idiot je voudrais sincèrement qu'il soit là et que cet endroit n'existe pas mais ils sont mort en savant qu'il y avait un risque et nous aussi on le savais et on y est quand même allé et c'est ça qui est beau

tu as raison Ginny oh tu veux...

excusez moi ! dit une voix derrière nous

je me retournais et vis une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs jais et aux yeux verts émeraude étrangement ils étaient comme ceux d'harry.

je suis désolé mais j'ai été attiré par la musique et j'ai entendus votre conversation

oh Clara c'est pas grave

si j'ai confié des trucs que... je fus coupé par le regard de neville

oh vous savez je ne le répéterai pas j'ai peut-être grandit loin de l'Angleterre mais je n'ai pas été épargnez par vous-savez-qui et les mangemorts.

cette simple révélation me fit prendre confiance donc elle aussi.

* * *

* la chanson est" true colors" de cyndi lauper mais la version de Glee avec quelques changements si vous voulez voir voilà: watch?v=yYQWXvDEMNs#

bon j'espère que ça vous a plu à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et n'hésité pas à poster un commentaire ; )


End file.
